


First to Last.

by infinitestarsintheskye



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: A fic detailing a very important first and a significant last for Steve and Peggy. Written for steggyfanevents Steegy Week 2019.





	First to Last.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is mean and I’m sorry.

The first time they had kissed it was a spur of the moment decision. In less than a second Peggy realised many things. Firstly that they were in the middle of a war, secondly that this could be the last opportunity she got to let him know how she felt about him, and thirdly and most importantly, that she loved Steve with every fibre of her being and she couldn’t hold it back any more. So, she grabbed the straps at his shoulder and kissed him, channelling all of these feelings into it. When they pulled back, he looked dazed, like he had forgotten that they were in the middle of a giant hanger, about to stop the leader of Hydra. When Colonel Phillips had pulled the car to a stop, he gave Peggy a knowing look. 

“I guess you and Rogers will want some leave after he comes back from the flying circus.”

Peggy didn’t reply but smiled into her lap as Phillips pulled the car around, muttering something that sounded like “Stupid kids probably gonna elope or something.” and sent them speeding back to the main control centre. Peggy accepted the leave that Phillips offered at the end of the day, feeling exhausted in every possible sense. She needed some time away from the army, away from everything that reminded her of Steve. 

The last time they kissed was many, many years later. They were in a quiet hospital room, surrounded by their six children and countless grandchildren. Peggy had been coming in and out of consciousness for the last few hours and the doctors had told Steve to prepare, and to call the children. Right now, she was awake, questioning why everyone was here and looking so teary-eyed. She was confused and had gotten quite upset when she couldn’t recognise most of the people in the room around her. Steve had anchored her, holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be okay. Their last kiss was sweet, Steve telling Peggy that he loved her, before leaning over and kissing her gently, almost as if he was scared that she would break. He told her quietly that it was okay to go. She sighed a heavy sigh. 

“I love you too, my darling Steve.”  
She squeezed his hand and relaxed back into her pillows. This time she did not regain consciousness. Steve hadn’t cried in a long time, life had been too good, too sweet, but this was too much to bear. Their eldest daughter, Natalie held him as he cried, still holding Peggy’s hand. When he had come back from the future, all those years ago, he had not imagined that one day he would be without her again. That possibility had not even crossed his mind until Peggy’s diagnosis. He had come back to be with her, to live their lives together, as he had wanted all those years ago and now, now he had to figure out what his life was going to be without her.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this was really mean I know.


End file.
